Delirium
by Chiisana
Summary: Kagome's got a high fever, is delirious, and says some things that are in her heart. Inuyasha x Kagome. :P


A/N: Uhm, this a blanket scenario ficcy. n_n;; Sort of. o.o; If you don't like the idea of Inuyasha x Kagome..uhm..go away. P This fic is based solely on them, as they are my favorite anime couple. (Tied only to Kenshin x Kaoru and Van x Hitomi :P;;) 

I don't own Inuyasha yadda yadda. I'm making no profit off of this, though it would be nice. :P 

---  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikuso - Dammit  
Daijoubu - It's alright  
Daijoubu ka - Are you alright?  
Dame - Don't / Stop  
Hai - Yes  
Hanyou - Half Youkai  
Iie - No  
Inuyasha no baka - Inuyasha you idiot  
Nani - What  
Ore - I  
Shikon no kakera - Shikon shards  
Un - Yeah  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Delirium 

_Chikuso, _Inuyasha cursed to himself. _Kagome..don't die here.._

Ominous black clouds created an early night. A thick, heavy snow blotted out everything from sight, even for a powerful youkai. It had started as a light snow when Kagome and Inuyasha had parted from Miroku, Sango, and Shippou to check out two different Shikon no kakera rumors. They'd decided it would be easier to split into two groups before Naraku or some other youkai caught wind of either rumors. 

Unfortunately, not long after they parted, a light snow slowed Inuyasha and Kagome down. Not having packed a single pair of pants (all she had were short skirts) Kagome was soon freezing. The snow thickened and Kagome had slipped into unconsciousness. Inuyasha, being a hanyou, was better equipped against the extreme cold and wrapped his jacket tightly around the fragile woman with whom he was traveling. 

Inuyasha held his bundle close to his heart, cringing at the blue tinge her skin was taking to. He had to find a shelter and fast. 

Inuyasha didn't see the shack until he nearly ran into it. Not caring about politeness, he kicked the door open and found the one-room shack empty. He gingerly set Kagome on the cold floor and searched the room for a blanket or anything that would help warm her. One dusty but thick blanket was all he found. 

After dusting it off as best as he could, Inuyasha removed his wet jacket from Kagome's shivering body, and replaced it with the warmth of the blanket. He brushed her bangs out of eyes, coming in brief contact with her forehead. _Shit..she's boiling..How can she get so sick..?_

Inuyasha hadn't the least idea how to bring down a fever. He quivered slightly..the thought of losing her to a _snow storm_ sickened him. Inuyasha was determined to keep this beautiful woman alive.. 

"Inuyasha.." Kagome mumbled. 

Inuyasha peered closely at her. No..she wasn't awake..what..? 

"Baka..Inuyasha..no baka.." 

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _What did I do _this_ time?_ Then it dawned on him.._Kagome..Kagome is delirious..She doesn't know what she's saying.._

He cupped her face gently in his clawed hand, noticing gratefully that the colour was returning to her skin. The fever, however, wasn't retreating in the least. 

"Inuyasha..d..dame.." 

"Kagome..?" 

"Don't want..Don't want the Youkai Inuyasha..Don't want pointless death.." 

Inuyasha gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Shh..Daijoubu, daijoubu. I'm me..not the youkai.." _Maybe talking to her will help..It's all I can do anyways.._

A look of longing and sadness crossed Kagome's face. "Inuyasha loves Kikyou..No room for Kagome.." 

Inuyasha trembled. _What..?_

"Don't know why..I stay..I know..how he feels about her..can't tell me..I want.." A small whimper escaped her lips. 

"Iie..Kagome..Ore.." Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his lap, rocking her gently. "I know you can't really understand me..but please don't think that I don't..I don't.." 

Kagome had stopped mumbling. Inuyasha checked her temperature and found it had dropped a lot. Relieved, he lowered his cheek to rest it in Kagome's soft, ebony hair. Then, he slept. 

~~ 

Inuyasha awoke early the next morning. He checked Kagome's fever, and to his great relief, it was gone. He made a makeshift pillow with his now-dry jacket, and set Kagome on the floor, careful not to disturb her sleep. He peered out the door, and saw that the earth was covered in a blanket of snow. He smiled. He never thought he'd be appreciating the beauty of the morning after a terrible blizzard, enjoying the way the sunlight glinted off of the white snow. 

Sighing, Inuyasha closed to door to keep the cold out. When he turned, Kagome was sitting up, looking at him. "Kagome..?" He rushed over and kneeled at her side. "Daijoubu ka?" 

"Un," she said with a nod. "Inuyasha..what happened?" 

"You don't..remember?" When she shook her head, Inuyasha told her. "When it snowed..you got sick..I thought.." Inuyasha averted her gaze. "But you're fine. It's not snowing. We should look for the Shikon no kakera.." 

"Inuyasha..what's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she pressed for more information. "What _happened_?" 

"Kagome.." His voice was barely more than a whisper. "I didn't know what to do. You had a high fever..Saying things.." 

_Oh God..What did I tell him..? Don't tell me..I didn't tell him.._Kagome was taken from her thoughts when she found Inuyasha holding her. _N..Nani..?_

"I know you don't remember, but you said something..You said that because I loved Kikyou.." 

_Here it comes, _Kagome told herself with an inward whimper. _I don't want to hear it. Of course you love Kikyou.._

"..I couldn't love you," he finished quietly in her ear. He could feel her tremble. "But..I..I don't know what I'm going to do..when all this is over.." He tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. "But I want to be with you.." 

"Inuyasha.." He hushed her with a gentle kiss on her lips, and it was done. Kagome wouldn't let him go again..Inuyasha's feelings were mutual. 

~~ 

"We were lucky enough to find shelter at a mansion," Sango said, a slightly annoyed look directed at Miroku. "Apparently, there were evil spirits out and about.." 

"But it's safe now," Miroku said with an innocent smile. "What happened to _you_, though? That storm was terrible. I hope you found shelter in the middle of the woods.." 

"We did," Inuyasha said curtly. 

"Ehh?" Miroku elbowed him. "All alone? All night? Kagome-sama..Inuyasha didn't..?" 

Kagome whapped Miroku on the head, shortly followed by Inuyasha chasing him with Tetsusaiga. Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "What _did _happen? Miroku tried to _kiss_ Sango..blech! But Kagome wouldn't do something like _that_..especially with that meanie Inuyasha." 

Kagome sweatdropped a little and laughed. "Hai, hai." She caught Sango's eye, her own twinkling. "So Miroku tried to _kiss _you, did he? You didn't let him, did you?" 

The two girls laughed, eyes twinkling, the three boys lost. "Maybe they'll get a clue sometime soon," Sango said with a wink. 

Kagome smiled. _Her _boy had all the hint he needed. 

*Owari* 

--- 

That wasn't _too_ bad, was it? n.n;; Well, _I_ thought it was cute, so nyah. :P Now that you've read, please review, ne? n_n Arigatou! 


End file.
